The Event Never Happened
by ChaosInSSBB
Summary: Sequel to Second Thoughts. What if Mario was right, that Bowser was still evil? He and Link must avoid Bowser's traps and try to show evidence, which Snake often accidently erases.


Trust me, the title took me forever. I would have got this out sooner.

Next chapter will explain how Bowser became evil.

Well, this is probably my most original story yet!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link was talking to Mario.

_Link: After the four months since Second thoughts, Link has become stupid. Sorry, that was a mistake, Link was stupid during the last 4 months. Now he's retarded._

"For the last time, I am not cleaning toilets in Alaska. It's freezing there and I already have a great job here!" Said Mario, stomping him foot down firmly.

_Mario: Unlike Link, he is not retarded. He's actually pretty smart and he also has strength problems. _

"Dude, everyone loves cleaning toilets in Alaska!" said Link as he tried to sound convincing. "I also have to visit my Aunt Margaret Hoolio Retardes Fritzert St. Patrick."

"I don't care what the hell your aunts name is. I am not going!" shouted Mario as he turned his back.

**Ten minutes later...**

Link was carrying both his and Mario's bags. In his other hand, he dragged Mario by the leg. He quickly boarded the plane and let go Mario go. Mario watched hopelessly as the plane started and lifted off the ground.

"I hate the cold!"

"I don't care! You're a plumber, so you should be able to clean toilets!" Answered Link.

"I fix things likes drainage systems, connect pipes and I do not clean toilets!" Said Mario as he looked through a window. They were at least ten- thousand feet above the ground and they were over a jungle.

_There isn't a jungle in Alaska,_ thought Mario. He looked around and saw that himself, Link and the pilot were the only people on the plane.

"Link, do you see what I see?"

"Yippee!" shouted Link as he stated waving his hands randomly.

"Why are you shouting yippee and waving your hands?" asked Mario.

"I can count to five! One, two, three, what's after that? Hey look, It is the Bridge of Eldin!"

"I think we should go to the sub-plot." said Mario.

"Yeah, I need some donuts." said Link as he went to the fuselage to get food.

**Snake **was relaxing at the smash mansion. He sat at a table alone and took a sip of his coffee while reading the newspaper.

_Snake: Well, all there is to say is that he always gets the worst of everything._

Suddenly his codec made a sound.

"Transmission in 1 minute." The codec's voice said. Snake was so startled by this that the coffee spilled onto his pants.

"Hot, hot, hot!" shouted Snake as he ran around the room. Samus came and Snake continued what he was saying as he frantically ran around the room.

"Weirdo." said Samus under her breath as she walked away. Snake could see, despite all that armor, that she rolled her eyes in annoyance. He touched the spot that was absorbed by coffee and it lit on fire.

"How is that possible?" Shouted Snake.

"Help me!" Shouted Snake as he reeled in agony. Sonic came and pounded at Snake, trying to help. "Ow!"

"I was only trying to help!" commented Sonic. Snake immediately got some water and put out the fire. "You see, I always wanted to be a firefighter. I never got taught how to use water (Snake: You're kidding!). My parents also wanted me to be a Hedgehog. It's so sad!" Shouted Sonic as he made a sad face in a desperate attempt to make Snake sad.

_Stupidity is like a virus, I should run before I catch Sonic's,_ Thought Snake as he left.

Snake hid in the kitchen. Suddenly the codec beeped. Snake immediately answered it.

"Who is it?" asked Snake.

"Barney!" shouted the voice sarcastically.

"I thought I snapped your neck."

"It's me, Otacon.

"Hello nerd." Snake teased.

"Stop calling me that! Anyway, you have a battle against Jigglypuff on the Bridge of Eldin in 3 minutes. Run, Ganster,run!"

"I'm not a gangster! Remind me to snap your neck afterwards."

"Just run."

**A**t the Bridge of Eldin, Snake was hiding in his card board box. Jigglypuff was waiting on the other side, waiting for Snake to come out. Little did Snake know that Jigglypuff had a Smash Ball ready to use.

"Snake! I have useful information!" said Mei Ling over the codec.

"What's your info about?"

"It's about your opponent, Jigglypuff."

"Don't you mean Marsh mellow?"

"No, Its Jigglypuff."

"I'm pretty sure it's name is Marsh mellow." Said Snake.

"Jigglypuff!"

"Marsh mellow!"

"Jigglypuff"

"Marsh mellow!" Shouted Snake. Mei Ling decided to cut the call. Snake was on his own. Jigglypuff was on the left and Snake was on the right. The two heard a sound of a horn calling and king Bulbin came rushing in after Snake. Snake ran out of the falling bridges area after Bulbin had destroyed it.

Snake was trapped between Jigglypuff and Bulbin. He layed a finger on the animal Bulbin was riding on and it was sent flying of the stage.

"This finger is bad- a-" Said Snake before Jigglypuff was trying to perform the Giga- Jigglypuff glitch. Her timing was off and the bridge remained broken.

Snake was relieved by this. Jigglypuff used her roulette attack and Snake side-steped. Jigglypuff turned around and hit Snake, causing him to fall into the hole.

Jigglypuff was transported back and Snake just kept on falling.

Sonic was in the control room, watching the match. He tampered with the controls, and made it so Snake was stuck there. The only reason Sonic did this was because Snake wouldn't be sad. As Sonic left, he made a note on the screen. It said the following:

**You'll never find out who did this!**

**Signed: Sonic the Hedgehog.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, hoped you liked it. At the end of each chapter I will answer any questions you might have. If someone could be my beta- reader that would be great, thanks!

PS: Bowser will rarely make an appearance. Instead, he will send nine assasins to kill Mario.


End file.
